Be Genki (Naseba Naru!)
|type = Single |album = Berryz Mansion 9kai |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = March 21, 2012 March 31, 2012 (Event V) April 4, 2012 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:13 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Hello! Project Mobekimasu single (2011) |Next = Chou HAPPY SONG Berikyuu single (2012) }} Be Genki ' (Be 元気<成せば成るっ!>; ''Be Lively (You Can Do It If You Try!)) is the 28th Single of Berryz Koubou. The single was released on March 21, 2012. Tracklist CD #Be Genki #Mou, Kodomo Janai Watashi Nano ni... (もう、子供じゃない私なのに...; Hey, Even Though I'm Not a Child...) #Be Genki (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Be Genki (Night View Dance Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Be Genki (Close-up Berryz Koubou Ver.) Single V #Be Genki #Be Genki (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Be Genki (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Be Genki (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Be Genki *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki *Dance Choreographer: SHE ;Mou, Kodomo Janai Watashi Nano ni... *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki TV Performances *2012.03.24 MelodiX! *2012.05.01 Hiru nan desu Concert Performances ;Be Genki *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute (part of a medley) *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Takagi Sayuki, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Uemura Akari *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Okamoto Honoka *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Tsubaki Factory *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ - PINK CRES., Shimizu Saki *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki Oricon Chart Positions ;Single '''Total Reported Sales: 17,144 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,185 Trivia *The music video was filmed in Minato Mirai 21, Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. *The "Cosmo Clock 21 Ferris Wheel" can be seen in the music video. *The music video for Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Be Genki , Mou, Kodomo Janai Watashi Nano ni... es:Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs